Fade Into You
by BeautifulUnseen
Summary: Based on tumblr prompt "Give me all the AU college fic in which Blaine has the hair and wears eyeliner and really doesn't get how sexy/stupid he looks most of the time and it's all fake because he's a virgin and when Kurt finally pins him to a wall and kisses his face off Blaine has to tell him he's never done anything..."


Based on the Tumblr user doonarose prompt:

"Give me all the AU college fic in which Blaine has the hair and wears eyeliner and really doesn't get how sexy/stupid he looks most of the time and it's all fake because he's a virgin and when Kurt finally pins him to a wall and kisses his face off Blaine has to tell him that he's never done anything and then they have lots and lots of sex. And Blaine has no idea what he's doing but that's hot and he comes apart way too easily but that's hot. And Kurt had thought he was inexperienced with only one previous lover but suddenly he has power and Blaine underneath him and he likes it.  
And draw patterns and names and loverhearts on each other's skin with eyeliner afterwards.  
idk."

This is the first fic I've written for a prompt. I don't know if it worked. It turned out dirtier than I imagined, but hey, that's what we're here for, right? ;)

 _ **Fade Into You**_

The first time Kurt saw him was in the campus library. There was an essay due for Kurt's writing class the next day, and he begrudgingly accepted that he was in for a homework marathon session, if not an all-nighter. Kurt opted to work in the library, figuring he would accomplish much more in its quiet, studious environment than he would in his room where he could be tempted by any number of distractions.

How wrong he had been.

Kurt had powered through three paragraphs, patting himself on the back to commend the work he'd gotten done when _he_ walked in.

He wore a leather jacket open over a tattered band t-shirt, heavy, scuffed boots, and skin-tight black jeans with a rip in the left knee. A silver bracelet glinted at his wrist and the elegant, dark lines of a tattoo peeked out of the collar of his shirt, just above his heart. His curly hair was perfectly styled in a sex-mussed tousle that only added to the appeal of the whole look. Though silver hoops decorated his ear lobes and one side of his nose, it was his eyes that immediately caught Kurt's attention. The brilliant golden hazel color was enchanting, accentuated by forest green eyeliner, and looking into them, it was immediately apparent that there was more to the boy than what met the eye.

Fuck, he was hot. Kurt had never felt such an intense desire for someone he'd never met before, and it was overtaking him, leaving him at its mercy. His body temperature was rising as Kurt felt himself growing hard beneath the table. How had he not known he had a thing for boys in leather and piercings? Now that he knew, he could never unknow.

The newcomer hoisted his beaten up backpack onto a table two down from Kurt's, falling into a seat that directly faced him. The boy looked up to see Kurt staring and winked with a cheeky grin.

 _That's it. I'm officially a goner,_ Kurt thought to himself. He lifted one corner of his mouth in a returning smirk, keeping his head tilted down so he was looking up at the other boy through his eyelashes. The boy held his gaze for a minute longer before pulling out a textbook and pen to take notes, ignoring Kurt as if he had never seen him sitting there in the first place.

Kurt attempted to do the same and write another paragraph of his essay, but it was proving to be nearly impossible with a man who was just dripping with sex sitting right across the room from him, especially when he was doing _that_.

The guy was sucking obscenely on his pen cap, and if that wasn't enough, Kurt could see a tongue piercing shining from inside his mouth as he licked at the plastic, staring deliberately into Kurt's eyes as he did so.

Before Kurt could totally lose his mind, he slammed his laptop shut and shoved it in his messenger bag. Standing, he slung the bag over his head, and walked out of the library, taking extra care to swing his hips tantalizingly as he went out of his way to brush past the boy.

Kurt shot one last glance over his shoulder as he walked through the doors, and to his delight, saw the boy watching him retreat with dark eyes and chewing on his bottom lip, which was decidedly the hottest thing ever.

The library doors shut behind him and he sighed. It was settled, then. Kurt Hummel had it bad.

—

Late nights on the fourth floor of the library were officially a thing.

On evenings when he didn't work, Kurt would set up and work for an hour or two before the guy — whose name Kurt still didn't know — came crashing through the doors and settled down in the same chair at the same table with the same clear view of Kurt.

They'd moved from flirty smiles to lingering stares at arms and chests and asses to blatant eye-fucking, and it never failed to result in Kurt getting hot and bothered and jumping up to run home and jerk off to thoughts of Blaine's mouth bringing him to his orgasm.

Midterms were upon them, and the library was crawling with students trying to cram as much information into their tiny brains as they could at the last minute. By the time Kurt's library partner arrived, his usual seat, as well as most of the other seats on the floor, were taken. He scanned the room once before heading over to Kurt's table and gracefully folding into the chair next to him.

Perhaps because of the bad boy image, Kurt had expected him to smell like cigarette smoke and leather, but he didn't. He smelled like the fresh night air and the same Hugo Boss aftershave Kurt used, and it was incredibly intoxicating.

Kurt tried to go back to studying the flashcards he had made for his fashion history class, but the other boy rustled some papers around, and Kurt realized he was pushing one of them toward Kurt's half of the table.

He glanced down to see the name _Blaine Anderson_ written on the top of the paper, and before he could think too long about it, Kurt reached across the table with his pencil and wrote _Kurt Hummel_ underneath the other name. It was like knowing each other's names instantly transitioned them from strangers with an irresistible physical attraction to each other to something more, and from that moment on, Blaine took the same seat next to Kurt in the library every day.

—

Santana lost her shit when Kurt told her the reason he'd been spending every evening at the library lately. He hadn't intended to spill all the details, and especially not to Santana, of all people, but he was dying to tell someone.

"No fucking way!" Kurt's roommate sounded way too joyous for her own good. "Oh, dirty baby Hummel, I had no idea!"

Santana was a schemer and a meddler and she never knew when to draw the line between what was acceptable and what was too much, so it should not have been at all surprising when Kurt came home from work one day to find Blaine in his apartment.

"I'm back, San, and I brought coffee for us! A white chocolate mocha for you and a peppermint mocha for—" He stuttered to a stop when he saw who accompanied Santana at their kitchen table, books open and apparently studying some sort of math.

Blaine had ditched his usual leather jacket in favor of a plain dark gray T-shirt, so the prominent bands of muscle in his arms were on display. Images of those muscles straining against the headboard of his bed as Blaine rode him into oblivion flooded his mind, forcing Kurt to sit down on the couch and pull a throw pillow over his lap, pretending to watch the Entertainment news.

His lust for Blaine was reaching an unbearable point, and Kurt thought that if he didn't act soon, he might just snap. He jumped in the shower to take care of the problem that he had temporarily under control, and emerged with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He wandered into his room and was about to drop the towel when he realized that he was not alone.

Blaine, who had been rummaging in his desk drawer, had turned around with a pleasantly surprised and _ravenous_ expression on his face.

"Oh," he breathed, not taking his eyes off of Kurt's bare chest. "Santana sent me in to find another highlighter."

It didn't escape Kurt's notice that Blaine wasn't apologizing.

"Found one," Blaine held out the blue marker to show Kurt. "Guess I'll be going now."

Blaine made it a point to walk as closely to Kurt as he could on his way out, maintaining burning eye contact all the while, and Kurt may have been hopefully imagining things, but he thought he felt the ghost of Blaine's fingertips pass over his hipbone. He had just gotten himself off in the shower, but damn if Blaine didn't make him hard all over again.

"Fuck you, Santana!" Kurt shouted, leaning his head out the door to look down the hall, but they both knew he meant "thank you."

Every day after that, Blaine started bringing two peppermint mochas and a renewed hunger for Kurt to the library with him.

—

Three months had passed playing this coy, out-of-reach game with Blaine, and Kurt was about to explode. He saw Blaine almost every day now, either at the library or in his own apartment during Blaine's study sessions with Santana for the statistics class they had together, and the tension between the boys through the roof.

Blaine had started sticking around for dinner more often than not after he and Santana finished their homework, demonstrating his brilliant cooking skills for the pair of roommates. Kurt maintained that nobody had the right to look that sexy chopping vegetables, but then, everything Blaine did was sexy when his damn curls were falling in his face and his tongue was poking out of his mouth in concentration, the metal bar through it gleaming in the light and _his fucking eyes._

That evening, Kurt watched Blaine pull his leather jacket tight around him as he prepared to step outside to make his way home in the torrential downpour that was drenching the city.

"Wait!" Kurt called. Blaine looked back at him in confusion, hand frozen over the doorknob. "You'll get soaked out there. Let me drive you home."

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine assured him, flashing his teeth in a cocky smile. "I won't melt."

Santana threw a balled up piece of paper at the back of Blaine's head and gave him a pointed look. Kurt did not always appreciate the friendship Blaine and Santana were forming (it often resulted in them ganging up on him), but right now, it seemed to be working in his favor.

"On second thought, I'd love a ride."

The punk rock music Kurt had chosen to play loudly did little to resolve the heavy tension that filled the car on the ride to Blaine's apartment.

"This one's mine," Blaine gestured to the building on the right. He toyed around with his tongue ring, looking at Kurt thoughtfully. "Come in?"

Kurt was not entirely sure how his seatbelt came unbuckled and how he got into the building and up the stairs, but there he was, in Blaine's apartment, eyes locked on the other man with urgent desire coursing through his body.

"I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you," Kurt growled. He surged forward three paces to where Blaine was standing against the closed apartment door, and pinned him to the wall with his hips. Blaine looked momentarily surprised, but drew his hands up Kurt's thighs and over the swell of his ass to rest at his waist, watching in anticipation.

"I have wanted to kiss you and I have wanted to touch you and taste you and _feel_ you. I have wanted this, Blaine," Kurt closed the rest of the distance between them to kiss Blaine.

And _oh_ , it was everything he had been expecting and more. Blaine's lips moved quickly and hungrily against his, whining into Kurt's mouth as Kurt lightly ran his teeth along Blaine's bottom lip. Blaine parted his mouth to let Kurt in, and though Kurt had never kissed anyone with a tongue ring before, he never wanted to kiss anyone without a tongue ring ever again. He never wanted to kiss anyone but _Blaine_ ever again, damn it.

Blaine's fingers dug into the skin of his back while Kurt explored his mouth, reveling in the feel of the cool metal on his tongue. Their hips were pressed flush against each other, leaving no room for their lengthening cocks, leaving both boys craving the sweet relief of friction. Kurt circled his hips into Blaine's as he kissed him senseless, evoking the rawest, most primal sound Kurt had ever heard. It almost made him come on the spot.

"Oh my god, Blaine, you are so sexy," Kurt pulled away long enough to say the words. He reached for the zipper on Blaine's jacket, needing to remove the layers between them, but Blaine stopped him with a hand over the one on the zipper.

Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck, sucking at the soft skin there. "What is it, Blaine?" he panted, rutting his hips against Blaine. "I don't know how much longer I can wait."

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, a pink color spotting his cheeks. He was chewing his lip again, and Kurt nearly tore off his clothes in response.

"I've never done anything like this before," Blaine finally admitted.

Kurt's head snapped up. "You're a virgin? You?" Kurt was stunned. "You seem so...confident."

Blaine shrugged with his signature cocky grin. "I'm very good at pretending."

"So does this mean you don't want to…" Kurt's question trailed off, not wanting to finish in case the answer was no.

"No!" Blaine almost shouted. "No, I want to. I really, _really_ want to. I just don't know what to do."

Kurt slid one hand through Blaine's curls and tugged on the zipper again with the other. "Don't be worried."

Blaine kissed him once more. "I'm not. Not with you."

—

Blaine had suggested moving down the hall to his bedroom, where they were now perched atop the bed,wearing nothing but their boxer briefs. Kurt's hand rubbed over the length of the bulge in Blaine's underwear, leaving the other boy keening below him.

Blaine boldly reached his fingers below the waistband of Kurt's briefs, encircling his cock and beginning to stroke. His eyes searched Kurt's for validation, which Kurt freely gave.

"Oh yes, Blaine!" Blaine's innocence was a huge turn-on. Kurt had only had sex a handful of times with one other guy, but he still felt overwhelmed that Blaine had put so much trust in him to let him lead the way in this. The power was electrifying.

Blaine got to his knees and leaned over Kurt, pulling his underwear down and off his body, then trailing his hands back up, from toe to hip. His face stopped to hover over Kurt's cock, giving an experimental kiss, then taking in Kurt in his entirety all at once.

"Holy fucking fuck, Blaine. Oh god...mmm…" Kurt babbled on. Blaine's tongue was sloppy and unrefined, but the wet heat felt indescribably good. He may have been inexperienced, but he was eager and unembarrassed to put himself out there.

Blaine worked him over, moaning in enjoyment around Kurt, until a hand in his hair tugged him back up to the pillows.

"Your turn," Kurt flipped him over, a wicked glint in his eyes. He took Blaine in his mouth with his eyes trained up to Blaine's face so he could watch him fall apart. Blaine was spouting off incoherent words and phrases, his head thrown back in ecstasy.

As he moved up and down, sucking on Blaine's cock, Kurt spread Blaine's legs a little wider and ran a slick finger across his perineum to brush lightly across his hole.

"Ahh!" Blaine screamed, everything tightening as his climax neared, quickly, too quickly. Kurt felt a rush of heat causing him to rut into the mattress, knowing that he was the cause of Blaine's undoing, and that he could make the gorgeous boy below him scream.

Kurt brushed the sensitive area once more before touching lightly at the opening and slowly, slowly pushing in his little finger.

That was all it took for Blaine to let go, coming over his stomach in a writhing mess. Kurt pulled his knees up under him and stroked himself as his mouth worked Blaine through his orgasm, and seeing Blaine completely wrecked like that at his own hand had Kurt coming too, Blaine's softening cock still in his mouth.

"Fuck," Blaine laughed weakly, pulling on Kurt's hair to get him to lay next to him.

Kurt dragged himself up the bed, laying down against Blaine's side and throwing an arm over his stomach after wiping the come off with a spare T-shirt.

"I have a confession to make," Blaine whispered, rolling to his side to look at Kurt.

"Please don't tell me you're not really a virgin. That would ruin all of my fantasies from here on out," Kurt joked, eliciting a laugh from Blaine.

"No, definitely a virgin. Coming here to go to college, I was really nervous. I hadn't been to a public school in years, and I was looking for a way to protect myself. The whole bad boy image is—"

"No! Don't say it! Fantasies, Blaine, protect the fantasies!" Kurt shoved his fingers in his ears and hummed loudly.

Blaine pulled Kurt's hands away from his head with a chuckle. "Okay, I'll stop. I just don't want you to be disappointed if this goes...you know...forward." He ran his tongue ring along his top teeth as he watched Kurt expectantly.

Kurt only smiled in response, running his fingers through Blaine's wild hair. "While I'll be the first to admit that the bad boy thing is mind blowingly hot, it's not what really drew me to you in the first place."

"It's not?"

"No. The leather and the piercings and the ripped jeans definitely do it for me, but what got me was your eyes."

Blaine batted his eyelashes and sent Kurt a smoldering look.

"Yeah, those ones. And your god damn eyeliner, Blaine. Your eyes are gorgeous on their own, but it just does something to me."

"It's really that hot?"

"Want to find out?" Kurt offered. Blaine understood immediately. He rolled over and reached for his liner pencil before turning back to Kurt, who lay perfectly still while Blaine darkened the area around his eyes.

"There. Done." He pulled back and sucked in a breath at the sight of Kurt. "Fuck. You're right."

They kissed again, this time slow and sensual, taking their time without getting carried away. Kissing turned back into cuddling, and Kurt found himself tracing over Blaine's tattoo on his chest, which was a beautiful warbler, made of thin ribbons of ink.

"I want to give you another tattoo," Kurt brandished the eyeliner. He giggled as he worked over the other side of Blaine's chest, drawing a heart and finishing it off with the letters BA + KH.

Blaine stole the pencil from him, and leaning low over Kurt's pelvis (ignoring his twitching cock), he wrote his own name in beautiful script along the indentation near Kurt's hipbone.

A half an hour later, and both boys were covered in drawings and words that the other had put there, each one with a meaning, and each letter holding hope that this could be the start of something beautiful.

Kurt sat back, admiring his handiwork. "Just when I think you can't get any hotter…" he shook his head, rolling off the bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt pull clothes on.

"Showing you the appeal." Kurt turned around wearing Blaine's black jeans, Blaine's leather jacket, and a huge grin.

"Holy hell." Blaine pulled Kurt down for a steamy kiss, feeling his erection grow once again. Kurt started to shrug out of the jacket, but Blaine shook his head. "Nope. This stays on."


End file.
